


Slow and steady

by CanYouBelieveItsNotButter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYouBelieveItsNotButter/pseuds/CanYouBelieveItsNotButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure fluffy razzabang cuddles because I got woken up at five in the morning idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and steady

Barry opened his eyes to the sound of hushed footsteps coming down the hallway, gradually gazing sleepily around the living room. The dim light from the floor lamp with the flicker of the nearly muted telly gave the room a soft, yellow glow, gentle on Barry's tired eyes. An empty mug now sat in his hands, still warm from the milk that had previously been in it. He shifted slightly in his seat; the sofa was comfy, especially wrapped up in his cosy nest of blanket and pillows, and he didn't want to have to get up to put the cup away.

"Hey, Bear." A quiet, comfortingly familiar voice said from behind him, and Barry turned his head to see Dan, clad in just a t-shirt and boxers with his hair falling lightly onto his shoulders. He smiled his usual dopey smile that never failed to make Barry's heart buzz with a certain warmth, before coming to wander round and stand in front of Barry.

"Danny..." Barry murmured happily, and outstretched his free hand to his roommate; it was taken by Dan's hand tentatively, and one by one he laced their fingers together, then let the hand fall so he could take Barry's cup and move it out of the way to the coffee table. Once he had also clicked the telly off, he was right back on Barry again, holding his head in both hands and bringing it forward so he could kiss his hair, nuzzling it lovingly; a fuzziness ran through Barry's body, one that might have been traces of excitement fuelled energy, softened down into a warm, sleepy haze.

"We should get you to bed, hm?" Dan suggested; it was quite late, but although Barry was reluctant to move from his comfy position, he didn't mind the idea of being taken to bed by Dan quite so much. So, Barry let his eyes fall closed again and nodded.

He felt an arm slip behind his back, and another feel around the blanket for a moment before hooking under his knees, and, with a heave, he was lifted from the sofa. A slight dizziness caught him for a second from the sudden movement and the room began to sway unsteadily, but as Dan's arms curled around him tight and Barry nuzzled further into his chest, his mind began to settle. Dan's hold was soothing, protecting, and most of all loving, cradling Barry with the tenderness used with a newborn child; they weren't rushing to get anywhere, just stood still in the dim glow of the living room lamp.

Another swaying began, a gradual, steady one, making Barry look up to see Dan rocking him gently in his arms and smiling at him; it was a swaying that was leading Barry into a lethargic half-sleep, eyelids drooping, lips parting, mind slowing. He rested the side of his head on Dan's chest, and one of his blanket-clutching hands followed and pawed at his t-shirt. After a minute or two of rocking him to sleep, Dan bowed his head to be level with Barry's and kissed him, only a gentle brush of their lips together; Barry's cheeks warmed with blush, and he was sure he could feel the slight heat radiate from Dan's as well.

Eventually, they began walking along to Barry's bedroom; Dan took slow, careful steps, keeping as balanced as possible for Barry's comfort. He didn't bother to switch on the lamp as they entered, just headed straight for the bed, guided to it by the faint light trickling through the hallway; he knew Barry always preferred leaving a small light on to sleep. With a giggle, he hopped them both into the bed, Barry letting out a small squeak of surprise as he landed on top of Dan, who was now on his back with his head propped up by the pillows.

Barry scrambled to turn around, wriggling until he was lying the same way as Dan on his stomach and the blanket was resting atop both of them; he snuggled into his shoulder, face pressed into his fluffy mess of hair and breathing in the sweet scent of the honey shampoo he used. A muffled murmur of what sounded like 'I love you' played in Barry's ear, and he smiled, taking Dan's hand in his own as his head filled with drowsiness and he slowly fell into a light sleep.


End file.
